


Time Twister

by JPJ_159cm, LoonaTheHelpline



Series: Loona Oneshots [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, This was harder to write than I thought it would be, Time Travel, University, Vague and happy ending, minor chuuves, stan loona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPJ_159cm/pseuds/JPJ_159cm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaTheHelpline/pseuds/LoonaTheHelpline
Summary: Jinsol can't live without Jungeun,Sooyoung has a time machine,Neither give a damn about space and time.





	Time Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue?? This is my first time writing on AO3, I hope you like this. I'm planning to post more on here, I take oneshot requests so comment!!
> 
> I appreciate feedback and criticism, so comments and kudos are appreciated! <3  
> \- 159cm

I awoke to bright light in my face and a man in a white coat staring down at me, “Ah you’re awake, Ma'am do you happen to know your name?"

"My name is Jung Jinsol, I work under Professor Ha Sooyoung, I majored in Engineering Systems and Computing and Biochemistry at the Seoul National University, the graduating class of 2020. I was born June 13th 1997." I replied, 

"Well, it's good to know most of your memory is intact. Now Miss Jinsol, do you remember what happened on the day of your accident?" The man I assumed was a doctor asked.

"December 24th 2024, I was working on a project with Professor Ha...Something went wrong" I answered frowning, we had been working on a top-secret project with my old Professor.  
I received a call from my old professor the previous year, I hadn’t really heard from her except random updates. “Hello, Professor?” I answered wondering what could be wrong, “Jinsol, I know how to do it!!!” She answered excitedly.  
“What are you on about?” I replied, “t-the time machine, I...stabilised it!” she said.

“Miss, can you tell us what went wrong?” the Doctor asked, “no...I-I shouldn’t be here,” I replied trying to get out of the hospital bed but finding that my wrists were tied down.

“It’s harder than it looks isn’t it?” A woman in a dark suit said coming in and sitting down in one of the armchairs.  
“My name is Son Hyejoo, I work for the NIS and you will be answering all my questions, so I advise being as cooperative as possible.” She stated before making herself comfortable.

I nodded, being cooperative is the only way I’m gonna get out. “Good, now I know that you have been in contact with your old Professor, Miss Ha Sooyoung. We received information from a witness that they saw you entering her home before several mild tremors around the house and odd noises.” Hyejoo started, I took in the information nodding to confirm that these would have been a result of the great machine below.

“These noises grew louder before going quiet, this was an account from Miss Ha Sooyoung’s neighbour. Can you explain these noises?” She asked,  
“I suspect they were from the machine, I cannot tell you the rest as I was unconscious by that time.”

“What were you working on with Miss Ha?” Hyejoo asked, “A time machine,” I answered.  
Hyejoo let out a chuckle before resuming her serious face, “A time machine? Well, I guess that your machine didn’t work, as here you are. Why did you create the “time” machine?” She asked,  
I smirked, “If I answer all your questions, will you answer mine?” I replied.

“You’re not really in a position to bargain Miss Jung, but I’m sure I can accommodate your request. Now, where were we?” Hyejoo said,  
“Would you believe me if I told you it was because of love?” I answered.  
“I wouldn’t put it past me to believe so. I’m sorry Miss Jung, but that seems to be all the time I have today, I will be back again to get more answers out of you.” She replied.

“Wait! My Question…” I said quickly before she left the room, “Yes your question Miss Jung?” She replied, “Is miss Kim Jungeun in the medical forms for 2023 deaths?” I answered.

“I will check for you, Miss…” Agent Hyejoo said leaving the room.

The silence was unbearable, I looked once more at my wrists and bent my head down pulling a clip out my hair and wiggling it around the lock,  
I heard the door open and dropped the clip, pulling my covers over me once again.

“Make it quick, visiting hours end soon.” The doctor said before letting in a woman that looked a little younger than me.  
“Hello, I’m Jo Haseul. I’m a reporter for Dispatch, I’d like to interview you if you don’t mind.” The lady said,  
“Yes, of course, Ms Jo Haseul. My name is-”

“Jung Jinsol. I know, I’ve been following your work since University. I am well acquainted with Miss Ha Sooyoung, I understand that you won’t be able to provide all the answers I need, but if you have a story to tell...I’d love to listen.” She said finishing my own sentence.

“It’s quite long…”  
She checked her watch,  
“I have time.” She replied I sighed before my lips curved into a smile, “well this is how I stole it.”

“That sounded better in my head.”

December 19th 2023.  
“Hello, Professor?” I answered confusion rushing through my brain, “Jinsol, I know how to do it!!!” She answered excitedly. “What are you on about?” I replied,  
“T-the time machine, I...stabilised it!” She said.

Ha Sooyoung, we originally met in College, she is the same age as me but she had skipped 2 academic years and was learning ahead of the rest of her class. I asked her to be my tutor and we became friends shortly after.

We both had an odd obsession with time, she could go on for hours about her theories of time travel and how deja vus were glimpses of our futures.

When I got out of College I reconnected with her, she got me a place in the best University in South Korea, she was working as a professor so it wasn’t hard.  
We started working together and on October 27th 2019 we created the first prototype, that same year I met my future girlfriend.  
I graduated in 2020, after graduation our schedules became busy and most of our plans to build the “time machine” were pushed aside.

During University I had become very attached to a junior, her name was Kim Jungeun.  
The first day I saw her she rushed into the joint Philosophy of time and space class halfway through, her hair was a mess and I’m pretty sure she was wearing pyjamas.  
She sat next to me, It must have been the only seat. But I like to think she just wanted to.  
For the next 5 minutes, she tried to explain that her reason for being late was due to her having stayed up until the early hours of dawn writing a Psychology thesis on the behavioural reasonings of psychopaths.

The class was finished and as I reached down to grab my backpack, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw her facing me with puppy eyes.  
“Oh hey, Kim Jungeun right?” I asked the girl, she nodded smiling shyly, “I’m Jung Jinsol, can I help you?” I continued holding out my hand to shake hers.

She shook my hand, her hands were so cold. “Umm, I was actually wondering if maybe you could help me with my notes for the first half?.. If y-you don’t mind that is, I don’t wanna bother you...Y-you’re probably really busy with a boyfriend or s-something and-”

“Sure,” I said interrupting her adorable rambling, she’s so cute.  
Hs: “Aww that’s cute!”  
Js: “Shush I’m telling my story.”  
We sat together that day for lunch and I went over the notes with her, “so, Eternalism is a philosophical approach to the ontological nature of time, which takes the view that all existence in time is equally real, as opposed to presentism or the growing block universe theory of time, in which at least the future is not the same as any other time.”

She cocked her head to the side and scratched her head, she had confusion written all over her face. “Sorry, but could you explain that a little simpler?” Jungeun asked her expression was adorable, she looked so confused, like a puppy seeing its reflection for the first time.

I nodded and explained it until Jungeun understood it and looked less like a lost puppy.  
She passed my notes and a few papers fell out onto the table, I tried to grab them all before Jungeun could see them.  
“You’re good at drawing…” She said holding one of the papers, I quickly grabbed it from her my cheeks were flushing from embarrassment, “Uhhh...Thank you” I replied quickly stuffing the drawing into my bag.

“What is it? Some sort of machine?” Jungeun asked, “Umm promise you won’t laugh?” I commented, “pinky promise.” She answered holding out her finger.

“We’re not kids, but sure,” I replied intertwining our pinkies before laughing it off and pulling my hand away.  
“So...What is it?” She asked once more, I hesitated slightly before answering, “it’s a time machine…” I whispered.

“That’s cool, so are you like some mad scientist?” She asked, “you ask a lot of questions, but no. I’m just a theorist and a techspert,” I answered.

Hs: “So when does the saucy stuff come?”  
Js: “Your name was Haseul right?”  
Hs: “Yes…”  
Js: “Ha-shall be quiet, now as I was saying.”

We got to know each other over the next few weeks, I found out she is two years younger than me, she was in her first year of University studying Composition and Music theory, as well as Psychology and obviously Philosophy, I learnt that this was because of her parents who had always wanted her to be a therapist of sorts.

After a week or two we became really close friends, she even got to know Sooyoung. During her second year of University we started dating, she had confessed to me in tears saying that I probably thought she was disgusting or abnormal.

She was wrong of course.

I graduated from University and got in touch with Sooyoung again, I interned at a robotics laboratory before being hired as a full-time worker.  
At the time Sooyoung had still been working at the University but had moved over to the robotics department.

Jungeun was starting her third year soon and we had decided to move in together. Her parents objected at first but they agreed after meeting me properly and seeing how amazing I am.

Hs: “Oh so humble”  
Js: “I know, many tell me so.”

The next 3 years were full of joy and happiness, we adopted a cat named Hyunjin.

Hs: “I have a friend named Hyunjin, but she is more like a dog.”  
Js: “Be quiet Haseul-ssi, I’m telling a love story.”

November 19th 2023.  
I received a call on my way to meeting Jungeun for a date, “is this Ms Jung Jinsol?” A man’s voice said.  
“Yes, how can I help you?” I answered,  
“Ms, Kim Jungeun was in a car accident today.”  
No…  
Not her Lord…  
Please let this be a prank…  
“Ms? Ms, are you there?” The man said,  
“...Yes, I am.” I said holding back my tears, I felt like there was something riding up my throat.  
“Ms, would you mind coming to the hospital? I think we can better explain her situation to you.” The man said, recognizing the pain in her voice.  
“Y-yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.”

My legs were shaking and I fell down onto my knees, burying my face into my hands.

Hs: “Jinsol, I’m so sorry.”

I stumbled my way to the hospital entering teary-eyed and dishevelled, I went to the reception and was met by a bright face that “nearly” lifted my mood.

“Which room is Miss Kim Jungeun in?” I said, my voice hoarse.  
“What is your relationship with Miss Jungeun?” The receptionist asked, “I-I’m her girlfriend...No space between.” I answered.  
“Oh...Well Ms, she’s in room 19, floor 3. There is a doctor waiting to speak to you.” She replied I murmured a thank you before heading towards her room.  
_

“I assume you’re Ms Jinsol, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” The doctor said,  
“I am...B-but, Doctor...H-how is she?” I replied.

“I’m sorry to say, but she has received very serious injuries to her head, specifically the hippocampus and occipital lobe. She will most likely not be able to see and may suffer from memory loss. It’s possible she won’t remember you, that is if she survives.” 

“Survives?! What are you talking about? She is alright isn’t she?!” I asked frantically, please Lord let my girl be okay.

“Well Ms, she lost a lot of blood and well we don’t believe that she is strong enough to receive a blood transfusion, it is possible, but her chances of survival are slim.”

“C-can I see her?”  
“Yes you may, she’s unconscious but feel free to talk, I’ve heard it’s beneficial for both parties.”  
He opened the door and the sight made me breakdown in tears.  
The doctor rested a comforting hand on my shoulder before turning on his heels, “I’ll give you some time with her, press this button if you need me” He said giving me a smile full of comfort and if you looked close enough, a tinge of sadness.

I sat next to Jungeun, her head was wrapped in layers of bandages, she had scratches and cuts on her face but she still looked so beautiful.  
“You’ll be okay, you were always okay…” I coughed out through my sniffles, I intertwined our fingers placing a little kiss on her hand.

Js: “Two days after she passed”  
Hs: “Oh…How did she die?”  
Js: “Your body can't compensate for much longer on its own in a blood volume loss over 40 percent. At this stage, your heart can't properly maintain blood pressure, pumping, or circulation.”  
Js: “...This is where the call comes in,”  
Hs: “What about the three months between.”  
Js: “Mourning and never leaving the house…”

“Hello, Professor?” I answered confusion rushing through my brain, “Jinsol, I know how to do it!!!” She answered excitedly. “What are you on about?” I replied,  
“T-the time machine, I...stabilised it!” She said.  
I jumped up from the couch spilling crisps everywhere, but I really couldn’t care less.  
“What the heck Sooyoung?! Do you have no idea how dangerous that machine is?!” I said nearly shouting over the phone.  
“I know Jinsol, but I was going through my designs trying to start “anew” and all that life guru stuff, I even read that book...Ugh, what’s it called?”  
“You’re rambling Unnie...Anyway, why’d you call me??” I interrupted,  
“I need your help...It’s a two-...Woman job.”  
“No, Sooyoung. You got hurt last time.” I answered sternly, that machine should be turned off for good.  
“Jinsol, please..! I know it’s dangerous, but I’ve made progress.” She replied,  
“What about Jiwoo? You told her you were done with this.” I said, hoping to change her mind.  
“Jiwoo and I are taking a break right now. Please Jinsol, you’re the only person who can help me with this.” Sooyoung pleaded,  
“Okay...I’ll see you tomorrow,” I replied hanging up, the last thing I heard was a quiet thank you.

I was looking for my old designs and ideas from College, the house has been such a mess since she’s been gone.  
I started to tidy up and went through our old things, some old photos and a card or two from Jungeun’s family after she died.

I found my designs and stuffed them into my backpack and any other papers that looked related.  
I headed outside, damn the sun is brighter than I remembered. I got into my blue Maserati Levante Esteso and headed towards Sooyoung’s house.

 

Her house was just as I remembered it...A mess. “Sorry for the mess...I’ve been really busy downstairs,” Sooyoung said leading me into the basement where her “lab” was stationed.

Js: “I’ll skip this part, Sooyoung would be able to better explain how it works”  
Hs: “Okay, could you get me an interview with her?”  
Js: “She’s very private…”  
Hs: “Pleeeeaaaseee”  
Js: “What are you, 3? I’ll try but I can’t guarantee it.”  
Hs: “Fank woo Jinsolieeeee”

It took us around three months to get the machine running smoothly, then four more to get consistent good results on our tests with Sooyoung’s pet rat.  
We had to find a way to test it on a more advanced intelligent species or even technology, but we didn’t have the money nor the resources.

By our 9th month, we had tested on two rats both of which came back with good results and were checked to ensure that no harm had been done.

Js: “We had to avoid hurting animals, we couldn’t afford to be taken to court.”  
Hs: “Why didn’t you just test fish, they are quite intelligent and cheap to buy?”  
Js: “We did test blue betta, but the care needed for them got in the way, but the tests did better than most.”

10 months in and Sooyoung and I started training. It was essential that we conditioned our bodies for anything we might experience in the machine.  
We did special training to help with motion sickness, shocks and even intense precognition dreams and feelings and deja vu that can affect the traveller mentally.

11 months in and we were already planning what time we would visit or where we would go.  
“Sooyoung...What about Jungeun? What if I can save her?” I asked, “Jinsol...All the theories point to the fact that someone would have to then take her place.” She answered.

I sighed, she would have hated me doing this. “Come her Jinsol” Sooyoung said opening her arms for a hug, something she rarely did to people other than Jiwoo.

The final month, it had taken us a year to get the finished design. December 21st, we both sat in the basement. 

We were both nervous, Sooyoung and I had run more than 15 tests already this morning, but neither of us were ready to get on it ourselves.

Sooyoung sat up from her chair and went to the corner of the room where we had suits hanging up, they were designed to help us from taking too much damage if the machine were to malfunction.  
She picked up her suit and started to put it on. “Sooyoung, are you sure you want to do this?” I asked putting my hand on her shoulder, I wanted to see the outcome, but I was so worried about the girl.

“Yes, Jinsol. Someone has to take the chance.” Sooyoung said laughing it off, but her nervousness showed in her voice.

I helped her get the suit on and led her over to the machine.  
It was a box of sorts with a chair in that looked very much like an electric chair but I assure you it was not. There are wires connecting it to the control point where I will be at all times, monitoring her heart rate and mental state, if it gets too severe I will pull her out of the machine.

From our tests, we came to the conclusion that the machine would not let you go physically back in time or into the future, but rather into your own mind and body of your past self.

It was a strange concept, definitely something that wouldn’t be accepted by Philosophers nor Psychologists, or really any scientists.

I strapped her into the chair making sure she was secure, this was our first test with a human being since the new design, of course, I was nervous. 

“I’ll run a test and then send you in. You may be unconscious for a few seconds, You will be in for only a minute or two. If there are any problems I will take you out. You will have to find a way of contacting me while you’re in there if you need to get out.” I said patting her shoulder and giving her a smile of encouragement before taking my seat and starting the first test.

I set a stopwatch and found she went unconscious for 2 seconds before regaining consciousness.

“Sooyoung are you sure you’re ready for the real thing?” I asked checking all her vitals before preparing the machine to send her.

“Yes, Jinsol. I trust you.” Sooyoung replied.

I started the machine, Sooyoung jolted once or twice before going unconscious as in the test.

2.5 seconds, I got ready to bring her out if something went wrong. I checked her vitals to see a steady brain wave and heart rate, Sooyoung’s in.

After 3 minutes her heartbeat became slow and I took this as a sign to take Sooyoung out. This was the hardest task.  
I started with pulling her out mentally so that nothing would be holding on when I disconnected her body. Although your physical body is not “transported” we suspected that any damage done to you while in the past would affect the present, so making sure you come through safely is very important.

I disconnected the wires connecting Sooyoung to the machine, these were controlling how her body interacted while in the “reflection”. I will refer to it from this point as the reflection, this means what we embody when we go through the machine.

As the user does not physically go through the machine, they are rather “transported” into their reflection self otherwise known as their younger self.

Once Sooyoung’s physical and mental connections were undone I could start the machine switching off, I disconnected the wires from the machine. 

We had expected that the “wake” from the unconsciousness may have side-effects such as- Temporary loss of sight, excessive tiredness and temporary loss of direction.

I prepared for Sooyoung’s wake by getting some cold towels and pain relief tablets.

After a few minutes of recording her vitals and monitoring her mental activity, Sooyoung started to wake. I walked over to the machine placing a hand on her head to stop her head from being jolted and causing damage to her neck. 

Sooyoung jerked once or twice before her eyes fluttered open, they were bloodshot and droopy. I placed a towel on her forehead and helped her sit up, giving Sooyoung a glass of water and pain relief tablets.

“J-Jinsol…I-it’s amazing.” She said leaning into me from tiredness, I lifted Sooyoung up and moved her to the couch in the corner to sleep. 

Js: “You’re probably curious as to when Sooyoung visited?”  
Hs: “YES”  
Js: “Well, we had to ensure that it would be a scenario she wouldn’t have originally seen, but that wouldn’t affect her life, never mind the fact that she had to be alive.”

Js: “So, in the end, she went to her high school prom. She had never gone as her best friend, Jiwoo, already had a date.”

I made notes on how long it took for her to wake up, side effects such as how long until she felt hungry and her vitals.

When Sooyoung woke up the next day I took notes on her behaviour and mental state, she seemed to be alright but I will have to take her to be checked over by one of our doctor friends later. 

The next few days were reserved so that Sooyoung could get some rest and recover before trying again for longer, she insists that it should be her to go.

23rd December.  
Sooyoung came into the lab where I was working, she had bags under her eyes and was holding her head.  
“Sooyoung, are you alright? You look sick.” I said, checking her over. “I’m fine, really Jinsol...I’m just stressed.” She answered dully.

“No, you aren’t. You’re not going in today, I refuse to send you in this state.” I replied, “no no no…We have to do it today Jinsol!” She said nearly shouting.  
“No. Otherwise, I’m the one going in, you are not in the condition to go in.” I said.

“...Fine,” She replied.  
“W-what?” I asked, “I didn’t want to send you in...But you have the training to do it.” She answered.  
“A-are you sure Sooyoung?” I replied,  
“You’re ready Soul.”

_

After 1 hour we had run 11 tests, 21 vital checks and at least 31 snack breaks.  
I took a deep breath in as Sooyoung strapped me into the machine for the last time, she lay a hand on my shoulder, “Jinsol, just...Don’t do anything stupid.” I gave her a hug and a cheeky smile before replying, “Stupid is my middle name HaSoo.”  
She chuckled before looking at me with genuine concern and worry, “I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” I said giving her a reassuring smile.

The last thing I remember was seeing before I blacked out was Sooyoung showing me a photo that had been on my desk, a photo of Jungeun.

When I opened my eyes a wave of nostalgia came over me and I looked down to see myself lying in my bed, where, I mean when did Sooyoung send me?

I heard heavy breathing beside me and tensed up...I turned around to see Jungeun sleeping peacefully, her face scrunched up like it would when she had a weird dream. 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, thank you Sooyoung. I planted a kiss on her cheek and quickly grabbed my phone from my bedside table.  
Switching it on and looking at the display, 2:37 am November 19th.  
Today is the day she gets in an accident.

I remembered something Sooyoung told me when we first started on the project, “don’t get in the way with time, it does its job. Stopping one thing, just causes another event to happen.” 

I looked over to the blonde beauty again, is it wrong of me to want to be a little selfish. I didn’t even get to say goodbye…  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and lay beside her, at least I can enjoy what I have for now.

Jungeun stirred in her sleep, before fluttering her eyes open slightly and looking up at me, “Soulie...Why are you still awake?” She mumbled, her voice laced with sleepiness, somehow Jungeun still managed to sound angelic though.

“I can’t sleep just yet, go back to bed.” She shook her head at this and nuzzled her head into my neck. Jungeun kissed the crook of my neck and up to my jaw, wrapping an arm around my neck and placing the other on my hip.

She shifted to meet my gaze, “What’s keeping you up?” Jungeun asked rubbing circles on my back, “I’m afraid you’re gonna get hurt one day…” I whispered.

Jungeun didn’t say anything at first she just held me close, ”I’m not going anywhere,” Jungeun kissing my forehead. “I love you Jinsol,” she continued.  
“I love you too,” I said resting my head on her shoulder and closing my eyes, she cuddled up to me and whispered goodnight.

_

When morning came I woke up to find Jungeun clinging to my side, Lord gives me strength I can’t mess up time.  
I removed her arms that were draped over my waist and around my shoulders, slipping out of the bed I made my way to the kitchen.

I decided to make breakfast or at least toast and scrambled egg. The only thing I won’t burn, or at least I hope.  
By the time Jungeun woke up, or in other words, dragged her ass out of bed I had finished two plates of mildly overcooked scrambled eggs and only...slightly burnt toast.

“Wow something you made that’s actually...what’s the word..Edible!” Jungeun teased taking a large bite, I frowned and pretended to sulk.  
“Awh is Jinsoulie mad at me?” Jungeun said pouting and hugging me from behind,  
“Nuuuuuuuuuu” I replied cringing at myself.  
“Too cute! I have to kiss you because of that.” Jungeun said pecking me on the cheek before sitting down and continuing to eat.  
Hs: “This is soooooo cuuuute”  
I checked my watch 8:16 am, roughly an hour and 14 minutes until all of this is over, I looked back at her, just enjoy this time Soul, don’t be stupid. 

I sat down near her and dug into my own plate, it is indeed edible, much to my surprise.

“I’m going to take the car today, can Kahei give you a ride?” Jungeun said, I had a mini panic-attack, she can’t take the car today…  
No Jinsol don’t be selfish…Maybe just a little selfish.  
“Actually…” I spoke up, her head turned to me and her eyes were wide, I usually just went along with her plan.  
“I was hoping to take the car today, we can carpool?” I continued, she thought about it for a moment and then nodded, smiling at me.

I changed into my “work” clothes, black skinny jeans and a white button up with converses.

I grabbed the keys and called for Jungeun, before rushing down the stairs and hopping into the driver’s seat. I took my phone out and checked for the quietest route to Jungeun’s university, I give up on following Sooyoung’s advice.

Jungeun came down the stairs in a rush, her hair a mess and a leather jacket half on, she still looked beautiful, but I already knew Jungeun would dismiss a comment like that.

She climbed into the car and shoved her backpack into my arms while she put her seatbelt on.  
I started the car while she tried to organise her backpack, I reversed and went down the other road.

“Soul, why are we going this way?” Jungeun asked, I quickly tried to think of an excuse, stumbling through my words I managed to get out something somewhat plausible- “…A McDonalds detour..?” 

“Okay, but make it quick. I have like…15 minutes until class.” Jungeun replied,  
I’m surprised she believed that, as McDonalds is the other way.

After stopping at McDonalds and stopping Jungeun from ordering a full meal straight after breakfast.  
-  
“What happened to your diet?” I said, she pouted and gave me puppy eyes. “I...It can start next week…” She replied.  
“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” I said before adding some fries to the order.

-  
Jungeun kept looking at me, she said I looked nervous and continued to hold my hand.  
I drove into the parking lot near Jungeun’s University building and parked before letting out a sigh of relief.  
It’s done.

She smiled and reached over to give me a hug before pecking my cheek, “thank you Jinsoulie, see you later!” Jungeun said before rushing out of the car to her class.

I smiled to myself and turned the radio up singing along, she’s okay. I’ll just carry on until Sooyoung takes me out.

I reversed out of the parking lot and started to drive to my workplace while singing at the top of my lungs to “You and I” by Dreamcatcher and screaming at Dami’s rap.  
Then black-

“Jinsoul!” I heard opening my eyes to Sooyoung shaking me awake.  
“W-what…S-Sooyoung?”  
“We need to get out now Jinsoul, my neighbour called the cops,” Sooyoung shouted grabbing a few possessions and all the notes she could.

I stumbled out of the machine, tearing away the wires connecting my body to it, I was still a bit disorientated and so with what I could see, I grabbed as much as possible, before disconnecting all the wires and cutting the wires connecting the machine to the control board.

Sooyoung grabbed my hand and led me through the other basement exit that led into the garden.  
“Damn it, they are already here. Stay low and follow me.” She said before peeking around the wall.

“When I say so, I want you to run and take the car around the corner.” She commanded,  
“What? Sooyoung, I’m not gonna leave you here!” I replied, “I’ll meet you there, just…”  
Sooyoung looked around the corner,  
“GO!” Sooyoung shouted throwing what looked like a grenade down the basement entrance and running for her life along with me.

I looked behind me to see a police officer shouting and chasing after us.  
“Hands behind your head Professor Ha and you Miss!” The officer said as another cop blocked our way in front.

We both turned around hands behind our heads as they walked over and patted us down before handcuffing us and leading us to separate cars.

They locked the doors as another officer came over with my coat, he started to talk to the other cops.

After a little while, the officer entered the car and started to drive.  
“You’re lucky to miss.” He suddenly spoke up, I tilted my head and opened my mouth to speak, but just closed it again.  
“Your sentence most likely won’t be as long as Miss Ha, my partner was just saying that they will probably list you as a victim.” The officer finished,

“It’s a shame. She is really one of the greatest minds we have here in Seoul, but she seems to have gone mad.” His partner chimed in,  
“It’s always the smart ones that go a little lunatic.” 

__  
Js: “And then we get to where I was before you came.”

“I’m sorry about what happened. So why did they take you to the hospital?” Haseul asked,  
“They assumed the grenade was a problem with the machine, they thought we might have been affected. Anyway, how were they to question us if they don’t have healthy witnesses?” I replied.

“Oh…Thank you Miss Jinsol, I appreciate this opportunity to interview you. I hope everything works out for you,” Haseul said shaking my hand and standing from her chair.

“It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
__  
__

A police officer came in after I had been shaken awake by a nurse, “Ma’am you are required for questioning at the police station.” The officer stated,  
“We’ve checked you over and you’re good to go, we were originally concerned by the scar on your head, but after looking at your medical files we can see all is well.” The nurse said.

“…The scar on my head?..”  
“Yes from your car crash…? In 2023.”  
“…Oh yes, how could I forget?” I mumbled laughing awkwardly.

So Jungeun didn’t get in an accident…It worked.

“Ma’am we have to take you now.” The officer said, “…Yes.” I replied.  
I turned my back on him as he handcuffed me, “You have the right to remai-“

“HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND” someone shouted

 

“J-Jungeun…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!! :))


End file.
